In the medical field of radiology, medical practitioners use high-end diagnostic displays to analyze medical images and make diagnostic decisions. A typical radiology or mammography workstation includes multiple displays that allow a radiologist to display multiple images and often multiple software applications. Radiology/mammography workstations frequently also include a “navigational head”. A navigational head is a display that allows a user to select and show patient information and information about the images being studied. The actual medical images are primarily displayed on the other displays of the system.
The navigational head frequently displays navigational and support non-diagnostic applications (e.g. dictation software or editing software or software used during the installation). Rather than use an additional high-end diagnostic display, an additional standard type of display, a non-diagnostic quality display is often used. In some situations, however, hospitals do not have the budget or workspace real-estate for the purchase or installation of extra displays or display controllers.